Some Hearts
by MicksKicksRock
Summary: Mickie James is the newest Smackdown Diva. Against her will. Rumors fly like a bird out of place. Should she just quit? Is there anything thats going change? Who can save her? Mickie Maria friendship, Candice Michelle, Lillian,Jeff Hardy, Edge and Punk
1. Chapter 1

Some Hearts, Just Get Lucky Sometimes

"Piggy James"

My name is Mickie Laree James. I am a female wrestler. I love what I do and I am good at what I do. I have been working with the same company for a while now. I made a name for myself but, now my name has been dragged through the mud. You see, as punishment for getting "fat" I was drafted to Smack down. The one place where I never thought I would be. I have no friends here, but plenty of enemies. I have always respected every last person here and yet, they hate me. It seemed to me that there are two people here in the locker room, fakes, and genuine reals. The only people that ever really cared for me were Candice Michelle, Lillian Garcia, and Torrie Wilson. Of course, I have worked with Trish Stratus a lot in the past. I never knew that she was going to retire so soon of else, there might have been something there. Most times, I spent my time trying hard to make friends. The locker room just isn't what it should be. Most girls smiled, I used to think they were sincere. Until I realized, there smiles were painted on, not real. Some really just wanted a job, some wanted the job but soon realized wrestling hurts. Sometimes I get fiery mad, that most of them never watched wrestling. I grew up with my father and brother being fans, and so I love being here..sometimes. Tonight I was supposed to face Layla. A beautiful girl, but I can't say I've ever really faced here. Just before I head out to the locker room, some girl whom I assumed was just a fan, ran into me.

"Um. Did you see me walking here or not?" The words came out of my mouth a little more harsh them I meant them to.

"Oh. I'm sorry. But-" She paused mid sentence, brushed back her thick black hair and smiled, "Oh it's you Mickie."

"I'm sorry do I know you?" I didn't recognize this stranger, not in the least bit.

"Um. I hope so. I used to work here. Don't you remember? Lita?" Her face insisted that she thought this was very immature.

"Oh. Sorry, no red hair. Therefor I thought you were a roadie or something, Again sorry." I put my hat on and gain picked up my duffel bag and started towards the room, one last time. When, "Lita" poked here in the stomach, "Wow girlfriend. They were right about you." She started laughing uncontrollably, "I know your country and all but, gosh lay off the fried chicken." She did not just call me fat. She was still laughing. Yes she did call me fat and I do not like it.

"Thanks but, to be more precise I am country and you on the other hand are not so don't tell me what to do." My face had to have been an alarming shade of red, because someone quickly caught on to my insecurity.

"Amy c' mon you should just leave her alone she'll get what's coming to her." None other than "C M Punk wrapped his arm around Amy's shoulders. The look on there faces just spelled out what they were thinking. Before I could remember anything I was supposed to be doing, I ran into the bathroom. I'm healthy. There isn't a thing wrong with me. I didn't make into the stall before I started to sob. I was so angry, such pure anger. I couldn't believe all this. I was being punished for being me. I'm not blond e and I am not a stick figure but, then again no one here is. I loved this company, I tried hard to love Smack Down, but this just isn't me. I blew my nose on a piece of toilet paper, not caring if my foundation got smeared. I have been so nice, and caring yet, no one cares. The bathroom mirror was shining brightly. It gleamed from my tears, in it revealed a beautiful Virginia girl who would always be her, not some blond e by-product of the press. I wiped my eyes, there was no point of this, not anymore crying isn't going to change everything. I decided that since my clothes were already here with me that I was just going to change here. Then, I realized I left my bag outside of the bathroom. I pushed through the cold metal doors and headed in the direction in which I had came from. My bag wasn't there, nor was it in the other head of the hallway. I sighed I knew where it was, it was in the locker room. I was wishing that it wasn't but it most definitely was. I just walked to the room ready to just give up all together. The tile flooring was giving me a headache, then I reached the room and carefully pushed open the heavy door. My bag was sitting underneath a folding table along with several traces of garbage. Perfect. They stole my bag and covered it in trash. Just perfect. I reached for the denim bag when footsteps began very obnoxiously present.

"So Mickie is that your bag?" Giggles were behind those words, I just knew it. I turned my head care full not to look right at the girl.

"Yes it is. And, I don't appreciate you shoving it in a pile of garbage." My voice was stern it was supposed to be.

"Okay. Well, I don't appreciate you being here period so get over it." I still was being care full about turning completely around.

"I'm not here by choice so just keep that in mind." I still didn't know who the person was.

"Right. And I'm not Layla El." My head hit the bottom of the table, "Clumsy much?" I was baffled by her statement. What did she mean by, "And I'm not Layla El"? Was it possible that the rumors were true? I was here on Smack Down because of my weight? I grabbed the bag not caring what kind of trash was on or in it.

"Listen, here. I am a former champion. I have earned every right to be called a diva. I've never seen you in a number one contender match." My finger was deathly close to here face but, I didn't care. The silence that filled the room was too much so I left. And again went to the restroom my now safe haven. I unzipped the bag prepared for the worse. Everything looked okay. I slipped into the stall and began to dress for my match when I felt a strange breeze on my back. I was still in my jeans. I took the top off only to discover that Layla had cut up my ring clothes. If this was a scare tack tick, it was pathetic. I always kept a spare outfit hidden in the far left corner of the bag. Unfortunately, the spare was a blue metallic outfit I had dawned at Wrestle Mania. I looked great on my but, I was really looking forward to my new denim get up. Again I sighed a heavy sigh and slipped into my spare. I sat a the floor and began to lace my boots. The cool floor and metal walls were a tremendous help. When I was finally ready I looked at my watch to find that I had forgot to set my clock back, I still had an hour of time to kill. I wasn't going anywhere near the other girls and I didn't plan on staying here. I wondered far into the back where all the equipment was supposed to go. Just up ahead I could see everyone greeting each other, hugging, and sharing compliments. Not me, I sat up on a huge case which I thought the ring posts must go in. Just me, my bag, and my phone. My phone. It began to buzz.

"Hello."

"Hey Mick."

"Hey Candy."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. The girls are giving me a hard time"

"Tell me your with someone"

"Just me."

"I am so sorry Mickie. If I could be there-"

"I know. I know. Things would be different."

"It's just, they fired me before I had a chance to recover."

"I know. Again I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Everyone says it's because I got fat." She laughed but, I froze not that word, not again.

"Listen Cand, I got to go. Love you see you later." I didn't give her a chance to reply before I hung up. Why? I really don't think of myself the way people seem to these days.

"Mickie. Could you come into my office for a moment?" My head snapped up to see Teddy motioning me to come to his office.. Layla was there waiting.

"Um. Yes. Just a second." I scooped up my bag and jumped off the case. It was intensely dark now, the show was about to begin. Soon, I couldn't see my feet, so I looked up seeing light spill out from a small office. This is like high school. Being called to the office because you stood up for yourself. I couldn't help but kick myself.

"It seems we have an issue between you and Miss Layla." Teddy seemed a tad bit upset. Then again why wouldn't he be? I'm the new one here. Forget my experience as a champion, I'm still the new girl. I remained silent if I said anything more, I would be in definite be in trouble.

"Please, have a seat." The glass door shut. Now the light was trapped in here with the three of us, so blindingly bright.

"Layla tells me, that you snapped at her." Here it comes, I can't stop it now.

"Why don't you ask Layla what she did to my clothes?" Teddy's face was a cross between, upset and agitated.

"Miss Layla. Is there something you'd like to say?" I knew what she would say.

"No." She fake sniffed as if to say, "She's a liar. Look I'm even crying." Now I had had it.

"Mickie are you trying to lie to me?" Is face was now stern. But, I couldn't get over how he didn't call me, Miss Mickie.

"No. I'm not. I went to the bathroom for less than five minutes. I had left my bag just outside the door. When I came out, it was gone. I found it underneath a table in the womens' locker room with, garbage all over it." I knew I wasn't going to do anything for myself other than dig a deeper hole, " When I went to retrieve the bag, Layla was there and she shared some really heart wrenching words." I looked at her icy she knew what she was doing.. so did I.

"Layla?" Teddy was looking a me when he said this so I knew he didn't believe me.

"I did no such thing." Layla crossed her arms and turned her head.

"Mickie things aren't looking good for you."

"Tell me about it. Do you know how many people have called me fat today? Or should I say insisted I was fat? Do you know that Layla over here thinks I'm here because I chose to be?" Then and there I put two and two together, "Did you know that apparently I'm here because I'm fat?" Teddy was more cautious than ever.

"You two stay away from each other. And Layla, if I hear another comment like this one, you will be suspended." Layla jumped up and left. That was my sign that it was time to leave. I shot up in the same manner she had, not to make her mad just to let myself know I still had a spine. I looked at my phone it was time for my match. I didn't bother to say anything to Teddy, he and I had already swapped enough words. I had to think really hard on whether or not to put my bag in the bathroom. As weird as it sounds, that was the only place that felt right. So, I left it there. I started to walk to the ring when, Layla began closing in on me. I never heard a sound but, I did feel her saliva on the back of my neck. I gagged. Nothing (to me) was nastier than spit...nothing.

"What was that for?" There was a fire in my eyes and nothing was going to put it out.

"For being a snitch." Her accent wasn't very noticeable now.

"maybe you should think twice about dragging me to Teddy if you don't want him to know that truth."

She sighed a petty sigh and shoved me into the wall. It didn't hurt, but there was no way I was going to be disrespected by her or anyone else. I continued walking to the ramp, it was no use saying anything to her. The announcer said my name and continuing clapping thundered over the speakers. I put my hat on and prepared for a fight. I started skipping down the ring forgetting I was on Smack Down. The walk was fresh reminding me that I was here because I had talent, nothing more nothing less. I slapped some hands and shared some "Thank Yous". When I got into the ring, I thought "This isn't so bad" It looked like Raw, in a sense it felt like Raw. I took a step down to let Layla take th floor. Of all the things I wanted to do, I still respected her enough to let her have something. Her music hit and to my surprise no one clapped. She may have been a dancer but, no one was feeling her. She looked mad and so I thought we would get a descent match. I was wrong. As soon as her music stopped, I slowly came back into the ring. The ref signaled for me to come on up, and so I did. This in return, made her even more angry. The bell rang and I went in for a lock-up. When our arms met, I felt a sharp, stinging pain in my back. She was digging her fake nails into my skin. I drew back and felt my back. She was smiling. I wasn't. I forgot everything and just went for her. When we came to the ground, she seemed surprised. I gave her a slap and stood back up. She lunged for me something I didn't think she was capable of. We fell to the ground again but this time I grabbed her perfectly curled hair and used the turnbuckle to my advantage. She slumped down to the ground. I picked her up when she whispered, "Bitch." It was like a bite from a poisonous snake. Of all things, this hurt a tad more. That was when I punched her, something I try my hardest not to do. She hit the ground and again I picked her up. This time she had nothing to say and I had to hit my finisher. She hit the floor, I pinned her for the three count. My hand was raised in triumph. She stood up grabbed a microphone and came to the ring rather than inside it.

"Hey Mickie, Look at the screen." Curiosity killed the cat and now it was embarrassing me. I looked up to see Michelle McCool dressed as some sort of farm girl. She started to sing "Old McDonald." I didn't pay to much attention and started to leave. Then, she said, "And on that farm was a Piggy James." I stopped backed up and looked at the screen. There was my face plastered on a pig's body. My heart sank. She continued to call me by that retched name and just stood there. Tears started to run down my face.

"Look she's crying. Poor Piggy." Layla cooed. I turned around to see that she and Michelle were right behind me. I slapped Michelle so hard, the impact was heard around the arena. Layla in return jumped me. Before I knew it, I was being double teamed and no one else dared to come save me. Then just as I had rolled out of the ring, a smaller girl ran up and smacked Michelle on the head with some sort of stick. Michelle wenched in pain and fled the scene. The girl ran up to me, furiously and reached for my hand. I grabbed it not caring who she was. When our eyes met, I saw her red hair. She was beautiful. I couldn't place a name to her face until I saw the sparkling belt buckle that laying comfortably on my hips. _Maria. _It was Maria. I had never been actual friends with her. We were both on Raw for a short time but, Raw was a vast playing field. Now I felt horrible for not talking to her before. She had saved someone who never gave her the time of day. Silence fell upon us. The crowd cheered. There I stood starring at this angel scared to think what she would say. She took my hand and led me backstage. I didn't care if I was holding hands with a stranger.

"Hey are you okay?" My face was wet and I was starring at the floor. Her hands clamped on both sides of my face. She tilted my head so that we were eye to eye. She wiped away my tears with her thumbs. I sniffed.

"Mickie. Are you okay?"

"Yes." I managed to croak.

"You don't look it."

"I don't feel it."

"Where's your stuff?" Suddenly I remembered I left my stuff in the bathroom.

"The bathroom?" She looked stunned.

"Why?"

"Because I hate it here and everyone hates me."

"Oh Mickie. That's not true!" She wrapped her arms around me hugging me tight. Again I sniffed. I hadn't felt so loved since I told Raw goodbye.

"Come on. I'll grab my stuff and we can sit together." She led me into a room that said, "Female Talent" on the door. When we came in, her stuff was slug out of the floor and nothing else in sight.

"I found out that there our two rooms for us." She half giggled. She grabbed her things and we headed to the bathroom. I felt dumb. She opened the door and kicked open all the stalls.

"All empty." A sat on the floor playing with the laces of my boots.

"It gets easier. I promise. I hated it here too. Then I met some guys who showed me how to deal. I try to blur out the other girls." She was unwinding headphones, "I love music and I hate bitchiness so with my I pod all things are possible." She sat down beside me and stuck a headphone in my ear.

"Do you have one?"

"No. I never thought I needed one. But, I think I'll acquire one when I get home."

"Awesome. Maybe I could help you out." She turned to a country song. There was nothing that couldn't be fixed with a country song...nothing at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Comfort Zone: Up Ahead

"I'd love for you to help me out with that. I'm not good with electronics." Maria and I were still sitting on the hard concrete floor. I don't know how long it had been since our first encounter, but I don't care. I'm better off here with Maria.

" I'd love to. I know this is going to sound stupid but, where are you from?" She ran her fingers through her hair, this was a sign that she was just as nervous as I was.

"Richmond. But, I recently relocated to Cameron, North Carolina." Her eyes lit up like I had said something about her outfit, or her striking red hair.

"Really? I know so people out there." She was anxiously awaiting an answer.

"Yeah. I went on business one year and loved it so I decided to live there. Who else lives out there?" Her facial expression read, "Um. Okay, I know your new and all, but seriously?"

"Matt and Jeff Hardy. Shane Helms, Shannon Moore, Julie Moore, there used to be a TNA Knockout there too." Mickie had worked with Jeff and listened to every word that the announcer let out, but she never put two and two together.

"That's nice. I might live near them and not even know it." I laughed, it was just like me to not even know who my neighbors were.

"Maybe. Sometimes I go and stay there for awhile. If you want I can go and help you with some stuff." I had been praying for this since the draft, a friend, a mutual friend.

"I would love that." The truth is I'd over enjoy that. I pictured Maria being greeted by my dog, Butch right at the door. He loves new people and so do I.

"Mickie?" That's when I realized I was in a trance.

"Sorry! What did you say?" Maria laughed that was something that deeply made me happy.

"I said, do you wanna go ahead a leave? You know get a head start on driving?" I hadn't really thought about it, but the tour bus could wait.

"Absolutely." Before I knew it, I was changed back into my clothes and we were loading a small, red car.

"Its the smallest thing I've ever seen." Maria laughed as she tossed my stuff in the back seat, "I fell in love with though. Aside from my dog it's my baby."

"You have dogs?" A surge of joy was rushing through my veins.

"Yeah, I have a chihuahua named Gem." I don't like small dogs but, I can adjust.

"Oh. I have a mix named Butch. I'm looking around for a rottweiler though."

"Big doggies. Why do you want one? Security?"

"I love them. I think there beautiful."

"Cool." The first thing that crossed my mind was, how was I going to tell Candy about this? I mean Candy was supportive and all but, would she be jealous?

"Hey. Um. If I fall asleep, wake me up. Okay?" I was worried I'd give her the wrong impression before we even came near the Carolinas.

"You are more that welcome to sleep. In fact I have a pillow somewhere behind your seat." She dug around until she pulled out a small blue pillow. She handed it to me with a gleam in her eyes that told me she was sincere.

"Thanks." I positioned myself in a comfortable pose before passing out. It took me several minutes, to adjust to the cool air, and Colbie Calliat music. But, finally I drifted into sleep.

"Mickie?" I stood up out of my bed to see a man with his back turned to me.

"Yes?" I was rubbing my eyes for what seemed like an hour. Then I looked around a realized I was in someone else's bedroom. The blankets were a warm blue color. There was a window right beside me. I looked out only to see the side of my own home, about four miles away. Where was I? And why could I see my house?

" Where am I?"

"Home." The man turned around, his hair was long and in a bun. His eyes were the only thing I noticed because they were a glowing green. His nose was slightly crooked. His voice was southern. He stepped into the light, and I saw who he was. It was Jeff Hardy. I never considered myself to be his number one fan, but right now, he looked gorgeous.

"This isn't my home." I pointed out the window. Jeff came closer to me and I climbed out of the bed. He didn't speak so I looked for a door. There was a knock, and I heard Maria's voice.

"One second Shane, I think Jeff's in here." The door slowly creaked open. Jeff grabbed me by the arm and slung me into the closet. It soon became dark and I woke up. I was a little groggy.

"Mickie?" I whipped around to look at Maria, "Do you want to stop at Shoney's for dinner?" I lit up for that, I knew I would.

"Sure." Being enthusiastic about Shoney's probably wasn't normal.

"Great because, were here." She pointed to the red building to my left. We climbed out of the car and walked inside. It was chilly but, no one was here. I found it strange because usually, it was packed. A middle age women gave us a menu and Maria pointed to the bar. The women then took the menus and nodded.

"That's Nikky she's death." Maria said only to confirm my thoughts.

"So, what are you eating Miss James?" Maria's bubbly personality shown through.

"Breakfast food. I love there breakfast stuff." I went straight to the eggs and fried taters. Maria laugh, "Me too!" To my amazement we both filled our plates with the same things. We both giggled when we both reached for the last biscuit.

"You can have it." I pushed it towards her.

"No. You have it." We were both pushing it to the other person.

"I know." I grabbed the biscuit and broke it in half, "There." I smiled, this felt like elementary school. We were both learning about each other.

"Thanks. I hadn't really thought of that." Maria placed a small piece in her mouth. Her phone buzzed sending her into a frenzy.

"Oh. That's me!" Her hand dove into her purse and she pulled out a black berry similar to mine.

"Hello?" Her face went from confusion to excitement.

"Yeah were here. Are you coming? Yay! No, we'll wait. Okay love you too bye." She was glowing with excitement.

"That was Matt. He and Jeff are on their way here." Matt? Jeff? Was I missing something? The confused look on my face had to have been visible.

"Oh. I forgot to tell you. Matt Hardy and I are dating. We've been together for a year. He and Jeff go everywhere together. Jeff's single by the way." She made a face that literally meant, I was supposed to be interested.

"Oh. Okay. So they're going to eat with us?" She nodded. A feeling in my stomach started to become apparent. Was I being nervous? Or just worrying to much? Just then the glass door swung open and Maria jumped up and headed for the door.

"Babe!" Maria shrilled with happiness. Am I hiding my face? Should I be hiding? I started to sweat and suddenly became ill. I dashed for the bathroom. I looked back to see if anyone saw me..sure enough someone did. When I looked back I saw a pair of green eyes smiling at me. I half smiled and bolted for the door. Maria and Matt hadn't noticed so I was guessing I'd be okay. Once I was safely inside the bathroom stale, I desperately dabbed the sweat of my face and neck. My foundation was slowly coming off.

"Shit!" My hand automatically smeared the small patch so that it looked like I just missed a spot. My hands started shaking. This had only happened once before. About two year ago, I was engaged. I thought I was going to be happy. Then one evening when I was at dinner with a friend, I saw my soon to be husband, Kenny. He was sitting at a table with a small blond girl. At first I thought she was just a waiter, then they kissed. I became a wreck. My friend, Daffney then noticed. She whipped around and saw the same site. Daffney, was also a wrestler but, she worked for Dixie Carter. Daffney stood up and walked over to the table. I don't know what she said but, she made hand gestures. She was screaming at Kenny and before I knew it, I was in the bathroom crying and sweat profusely. I was just angry and nervous and together, I was a mess. The blond girl got in Daffney's face and Daff, smacked her so hard that the girl landed on someone else's table. We both got thrown out of the place. Now, I wasn't angry or was I? Was I just so stressed that it all boiled down to this? I wiped my tears away. I was a mess. And, this was the wrong place and wrong time. It took me a few minutes to recover but, I made it back to the table. When I got back, Matt and Maria were sitting together, Jeff was in my seat.

"Mickie? Are you okay?" Maria was obviously worried.

"Yeah. I had a phone call. Sorry." I took one look at Jeff's face. He was gorgeous and he was still glowing like he was when he came in, and how he was in my dream. He caught me starring, and reached up for a handshake.

"Hello Mickie, I'm Jeff." He took my hand and my heart melted. I looked outside the window hoping I wasn't blushing. There was a yellow sign right outside the window, at first I could have sworn it said, "Comfort Zone: Straight Ahead." That sign was there for a reason. And, I believe it was a sign..one that was telling me that I was right where I was supposed to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Indian Autumn

Shortly after I got back to the table and had sat down, my phone beeped.

"Hello."

"Mickie?"

"Yes. Whom may I ask is calling?"

"This is Mrs. McMahon. I'm calling about your episode with Layla El."

"Oh. Hold on a second. I need to go somewhere private."

"Take your time."

I was scared and confused at the same time. I was afraid I was going to lose my job. When I stood up, Maria and Jeff looked at me funny. I covered the phone with my hand and mouthed, "It's Linda McMahon." Maria looked stunned. I didn't wait around for Jeff's expression. I rushed again to the bathroom.

"Okay. Sorry about that. Now what were you wanting to talk about?"

"Teddy Long called me yesterday. He notified me that you were having some problems. I've decided that this shouldn't be taken lightly. I'm giving you two weeks off and if you want I'll pay for you to go to therapy."

"I don't think I understand. Your telling me, because of a little tiff I had with Layla that I'm out for two weeks?"

"Exactly."

"What about Layla is she getting this punishment?"

"She is being asked to take anger management classes."

"That's not fair. This is going to be a major set back for me. This means that the weeks I'm gone they could have a title match or something like that. And I'd be home, alone waiting to come back even though I'm physically fine."

"Miss James, I'm afraid that's the punishment you'll have to take. Good bye." I could feel tears bubbling up to the surface. I didn't know why this was happening to me. It wasn't fair. For the third or forth time this week, I sank down to the bathroom floor and cried. I was so unstable that this seemed like a normal, everyday thing. This was really going to suck. For a whole two weeks, I'd be home alone with Butch. But, Miss Layla would be out there living MY life long dream. At some point I stopped crying and punched the wall. I pulled myself up and reached for my phone, which had some how wound up broken on the floor. I placed the battery back into it's place and text ed Maria.

Dear M, I'm not feeling well. I'm going to walk home. I'll see you later ~ Mickie.

I hit sent and walked outside to the car. The air was cold. It was getting later in the year, and my face was feeling raw. I grabbed my suitcase and headed down the road. I didn't hear anyone calling my name. No one was trying to stop me so I started humming. Lately the a Sugar land song had taken up residence in my head. I felt someone's hand clamp down on my shoulder. I took a deep breathe preparing for the worst and turned around. I half expected Maria or a stranger. Instead, it was Jeff.

"Oh. Hi." I looked down sort of embarrassed.

"What happened?" His hand gently lifted my hand up. I was really moved by the way he cared so much about me.

"I-. Sh-. I got suspended for two weeks. I got into an argument with one of the girls. Linda's making me go to therapy too." I could hear the bitterness in my tone.

"Oh. Which girl?" His hair was a shade of blue mixed with purple..I liked it.

"Layla. She and Michelle were picking at me and I had it with them and snapped back."

"That figures Layla's really something. In a bad way I mean."

"Yeah. That's the truth."

"So two weeks and therapy?" He half laughed, "I'm guessing Layla has no punishment right?" He smiled, clearly this had happened before.

"H-How did you know?"

"She's done this before. Except last time she tried it with Natalya and got her ass kicked." I couldn't help but giggle, "Is something funny?" He was now glowing.

"Yeah, something sure is."

"So Mickie, Maria tells me you live in Cameron. She thinks we're neighbors."

"Maybe. I don't spend much time home. When I'm home, I spend time with my animals."

"Animals?"

"Yeah. I have a dog named Butch, three horses, Casanova, Rhapsody, and Bunny, and three ferrets, Daisy, Boss Hog, and Roscoe."

"Wow."

"What you don't have any?"

"Oh. No I have seven dogs and some stray cats." He laughed, "I spend my time with motor cross, painting and singing."

"I sing too. My record deal just went through. I'm working with the guy who produced Dolly Parton's new album."

"Wow. You really are super woman."

"Super woman?"

"You should hear how Maria talks about you."

"Oh." At that moment, something happened. I think it was something in the air. Maybe the smell of pine or the wild flowers. But, at that moment Jeff leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Be safe Mickie. I'd hate to lose you." He winked and turned around and walked back up the sidewalk. I almost fainted. I tilted my head back, "Thank you God." Before I realized what I was doing, I was walking up to my front door. Butch was barking and I heard Daisy screeching. Everyone was happy...including me. I unlocked the door to the smell of dog, candles and leather sofa. There were piles of mail sitting on the floor. I saw a huge box with several stamps on it. The return address was in Calgary.

"Who in the hell would send me something from Canada?" I picked up a nail file and cut the tape. The box opened to clothes, some jewelry and a note. There was a pair of worn out jeans and a shirt from what looked like Spain. The jewelry was stunning it was a gold necklace with little garnet stones throughout it. The note was just a piece or regular paper.

_Dear Mickie, I saw Smack down last night. I am truly sorry. I should never have left. I would never have gone if I'd known what they were going to do to you. I heard from a friend that you got suspended. I really hope your moved back over to Raw. _

_With all my love, Trish._

_PS The shirt is from Spain and the necklace was something I found in Europe. The jeans by the way, belonged to me. If you look closely you'll see the patch work on the back._

"Bless her heart." I put away my things and tacked the notes on the wall. The majority of my mail was bills. Butch must have sensed the good mood I was in because he was excited.

"What?" He just looked at me with this, "Who's the guy?" look.

"He's a neighbor for your information." He waged his tail profusely. He must think he's getting more walks. Daisy was still screeching so I went to see what her deal was.

"Daisy. Now girl your going to have to cut this out." I opened the cage and let her crawl up my arm. I heard a thump and turned around Roscoe was walking across the floor making his way to the living room. I decided the open the curtain and let some light in. I was going to attempt to get some cleaning so the two weeks I was off would be nicer. At first I payed no attention to the window, then I noticed some paint on the corner. I thought it was just a stray paint ball or something. I looked out side and decided to go pick some apples. I figured I'd make an apple pie for myself and Butch if he wanted any. I changed into Trish's jeans and tee shirt. I pulled my hair back and slipped on boots. I got out there and had picked a whole bucket full before I saw the wall. There before my eyes was a neon sign that read, "Piggie James leaves here." I dropped my basket and walked up to the wall. There were paint cans and some sort of fake nail littered below the window.

"Damn bitches." I cleaned up the mess and discovered the paint would wash off with water. I went inside and started on my pie. I decided since I had at least forty- five minutes until the pie would be done, that I would sit down and watch TV. I guess when I got home I left my phone on the side table in the living room. When I sat down I noticed it was blinking. According to the screen I had three new voice mails. One was from Maria.

"Um. Hey Mickie. I thought maybe you and I could go shopping tomorrow if you wanted to. Call me." The second one was from an unknown number.

"Hey Mickie it's Jeff. I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime. Call or text me."

The third was from another unknown number.

"Hey Pig. This is Layla I was just calling to say I hope you like your paint job." I thought that finger nail looked familiar. I thought about sending her some nasty message, but I'm in enough trouble. Then there was a knock on my door.

"Coming." I opened to the door only to see Maria in sweat pants and a high voltage tee shirt.

"Hey. Jeff told me what happened."

"Yeah.  
"I took two weeks off so we could do stuff together." Maria was trying to make me feel better.

"Okay. This should be fun then huh?" We both laughed, "Come on in."

"What are you doing?"

"Making a homemade apple pie and watching TV."

"Sounds fun."

"I guess so." Just as I said that, Butch ran up to Maria. She acted happy to see him but she struck me as someone who didn't like big dogs.

"Oh. Um Hi."

"That's Butch." Maria's eyes were wide as saucers, "Are you okay?"

"Wha-What is that thing?" She was trying to point at Roscoe.

"That's Roscoe."

"Oh." She took a deep breath, "I thought he was some freak rat." I laughed, Roscoe was usually a big hit with people.

"No. He's one of my babies. I have three ferrets, he's just one."

"Oh. Can I see the rest?" I was unprepared for this.

"Sure." I lead her into my bedroom and showed her Daisy and Boss Hog. She fell in love with Daisy.

"She's so cute."

"Thanks." We were quiet for a minute then my oven started beeping.

"I'll be right back." I headed to the kitchen and pulled out the gem. I hollered for Maria and she came in with Daisy around her neck.

"You want a piece of pie?"

"Oh. Yeah sure." I fixed us both a slice and cracked out the ice cream.

"This is amazing! Can I have some extra slices?"

"Yeah sure." I've never got rid of half the pie in less than three days. I cut her three pieces and covered them in foil. I heard the beginning chords or "Sand Man." and immediately turned to look out the window.

"Oh. Sorry that's me." She dug her phone out of her pocket and answered.

"Yeah Baby I'll be right over." She hung up and licked her thumb. I forked over the goods and wished her a good night. I was doing dishes when my phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey Mickie. It's Jeff." Oh. Thank heaven.

"Oh. Hey."

"Are you busy tonight?" Damn. Short notices never settled with with me.

"No. I don't think so. Why?"

"I can see your house from here. I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk. I could show you the neighborhood." Don't chicken out. Don't chicken out.

"Uh. Um. N-Yes. I'd love to."

"Okay. I'll be right over." Click.

"Shit! I'm a mess!" I rushed to the bathroom and threw on some make-up.

"What the hell am I doing? We're going for a walk not to dinner." Just then there was a knock on the door. I breathed in.

"Here goes nothing."

~Author's Note~

Okay, I know I don't have many fans but, I'd like to change that this coming year. Everyone who reads my stories, I'd really like for you to help make me more popular. Make Youtube videos, tell your friends, whatever is in your reach. But most importantly please give me some reviews! I hope you all have a Happy New Year and a Happy New Decade! Also on January 10 I'll be releasing a new fanfict about Lita called It Just Feels Right. And depending on the response I might release a CandicexPunk Fict.


	4. Chapter 4

I can see it now.

"Okay. This is just like any other date." I breathed in and out before I answered the door. There stood Jeff, he looked like he was growing impatient.

"Um. Hey." He looked down. He must have been disappointed that I was wearing make-up.

"Hey. So um, let's go down the road sound okay?"

"Yeah sure." I didn't know my way around here at all. The darkness was slowly making it's way across the sky.

"Alright then, let's get going." I tromped down the stairs when I realized my hair was still in a messy ponytail. I quickly took the hair bow and tossed it.

" I was hoping you'd do that. I like your hair down." I was blushing.

"Thanks. I don't really like my hair." He's face looked like I had just punched him in the gut.

"But, why?"

"Well, my mom and sister both have this beautiful long blond hair. Me well, you can see what I got stuck with." I brushed my bangs out of the way.

"Oh. But it's gorgeous! I love it my mom had the same color of hair." All of the sudden it looked like he'd been kicked some place.

"Your mom? Can I meet her?"

"Um. No sadly, she died when I was nine." That's why he looked so sad.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay." It was quiet for awhile. After we had passed maybe, nine houses he spoke up.

"So, what are you and Maria going to do for two weeks?"

"Oh. I don't know. To be honest I feel weird hanging out with someone younger than me. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah. She's really sweet. Matt is in total awe. They've been together for a couple of years now."

"How did they meet? I mean what made them go out?"

"Oh. She interviewed us once and I guess Matt has a interviewer fetish." We both laughed, "So what's your love life like?" Damn I was hoping this question wouldn't be brought up.

"Oh. Um. I was engaged but, he left me for some blond skanky chick."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. So, are you dating?"

"Nope!." My arms flew up in a kiddish gesture. Jeff laughed.

"Me either!" He mimicked my movement. This time, I laughed. I didn't realize I had my phone on me until it started beeping. I wasn't paying attention.

"Mickie. I think your phone is ringing."

"Oh. Crap!" I fumbled in my pocket and found the phone.

"Hello." There was someone crying on the other end, "Hello?"

"Micks! I have to tell you something."

"Okay."

"I'm pregnant."

"Aren't you getting a divorce?" I could tell it was Candice.

"Yeah."

"Well then please tell me it's not his baby."

"It's not." Shit this was going to be big drama.

"Who's is it?"

"Randy's."

"Randy?"

"Orton." Damn. Just then the other end clicked.

"Is something wrong?" Jeff's voice pulled me out of my daze.

"Yeah kinda." I didn't want to bring Jeff into this if I didn't have to. I saw a house come into view. The lights were on. There was a family sitting around a table playing a board game. My gaze was fixed on the family.

"One big happy family. Huh?" I didn't realize Jeff saw me starring.

"Yeah. Sure wish I had one of those."

"Me too. But hey you can have my family any day."

"That would be nice."

"I guess so." Just then, I felt Jeff's hand grasp mine. I didn't let go. I didn't stop walking, nor did I loose my gaze on the family. We kept walking until my house came back into view. We stopped suddenly right in front of my porch.

"Mickie?"

"Yeah?"

" Can I walk you in?"

"Of course you can come on in if you like."

"Okay." I lead the way into the house. He took his jacket off and was petting Butch. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Catch." He put on the funniest game face ever. I tossed the bottle and sat down.

"So. Do you think they'll put you in some lame storyline while your gone?" I hadn't thought of things that way but, they had to do something while I'm gone.

"I hope not. I hate Smack Down and Layla and Teddy and Michelle." Just when I thought I was scaring him away, Jeff leaned over and kissed me. I kissed back and in the mist of it all, I picture our family. I can just see it now, all of us sitting around my table. And in the window I saw someone's face...Layla's face. Why was I still thinking about this girl when I had all of this right here? Just then Jeff's phone beeped and before I knew it he was gone. Maybe he sensed that I was feeling sorry or something. I suddenly felt the urge to go take a shower. The hot water was very soothing and almost new to me. I jumped out and began combing my hair. How could Jeff like my hair so much when all I saw was a imperfect head of hair? That's when I thought about Candice, never mind that I had a toothbrush in my mouth and was in the process if scrubbing my teeth, I had to call her. Luckily, I have a phone in the bathroom so this was going to be easy. I dialed the number and waited. It hadn't really hit me until she answered whats she had said earlier.

"Hello?" Her voice still sounded scratchy.

"Hey Candy is Mickie sorry about earlier."

"It's okay."

"I was on a date."

"With who?" She sounded surprised.

"Jeff Hardy."

"Oh. That's nice. But, um let me go somewhere private so we can talk."

"Okay."

"On second thought can I just come stay with you?"

"Sure for how long?"

"Awhile I just got kicked out of my own home."

"I'll pick you up. I'll be there in five." The phone clicked and I felt awful. I looked like a bus had just hit me and now I was going out in public. My hair was still damp so I pulled it into a bun and tugged it under a hat. As I drove down the all too familiar rode, I thought about Jeff and wondered who he was talking to on his phone. Could it have been a girl? Was it Matt calling him to say he didn't like me? I don't know. I pulled into Candy's drive and took a deep breath. This was going to be drama. Making my way up to the house, I saw bags of stuff. He really did kick her out. After he cheated in Candice I thought she would have left him but, she decided to stay. I thought it was stupid but, she thought it was reasonable. I knocked on the door and heard footsteps then someone say, "If that's you dumb-ass friend you tell her-"

"Shut up." That was all Candy had to say for him to get the picture. She opened the door and grabbed a few bags and signaled for me to grab a few.

"What's going on?"

"He found out I was pregnant. He knew it wasn't his so he threw me out."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"No don't be. All I've ever wanted was a child, now I have it." The thrill of knowing she was doing this to make him mad was at its peak. When we got in the car, Candy realized I what I was thinking.

"It was two weeks ago."

"What was?" Playing stupid with Candice never works ever.

"Randy. We were both drunk. He told me he was going through a divorce and I told him I was too. We were dancing then we started drinking and well this happened." She pointed at her stomach and started to cry.

"Oh Candy." I reached over a brushed her tears away. If no one would help me, then I would help her.

~ Author's Note~

Special thanks to Purple-Dinosaurs13 and Mindy Lover, Hailey Egan, vampiregirl2009

XxFutureWWEDivaxX

for all the messages and super awesome reviews. Also I think I might delete the Hart Break story. I just can't see myself writing for it anymore. Anyways, God Bless Y'all and sorry if I disappoint. Also I set up my tumblr so that people can ask me questions anyone who reads please join tumblr heres my link; .com/ask so you guys can ask me anything also ill leave my youtube link so you guys can see that too.


	5. Chapter 5

Weak In The Knees

"Oh Candy it was amazing! He's so sweet! I can't believe I over looked him before."

"I know right?!" Mickie and Candice were having these small conversations that led to other conversations, like girlfriends do.

"Oh. My gosh Candice you have to tell me where you found this ice cream." Among Candice's positions she managed to sneak some strawberry and caramel ice cream over to Mickie's.

"I can't remember but, I'm looking it up online first thing tomorrow!" This was something they always did. If Mickie found some sort of sweets she always shared them with Candice. Just as Mickie was about to crack a joke, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Candice all but leaped off the bar stool.

"Okay." Mickie didn't really care so much about the door as much as she did the ice cream. Mickie didn't hear anything then the door slammed. Mickie peaked around the corner. Candice looked appalled.

"What was that for?"

"I don't know I wasn't the one who slammed it. Maria was at the door when she saw me she slammed the door shut." Mickie soon gained that appalled expression too. Why would Maria just slam the door like that? Just as I was about to step outside to see if maybe it might have been someone else, my cellphone buzzed. I had one new text. It was from Jeff.

Hey Mickie, um Maria says you have a guest. Might I ask why Candice Michelle is in your home?

"Who is it?" Candice asked to wonder.

"Jeff."

"What did he want?"

"He wants to why you are here." I text back, "She's staying here for awhile. Is that a problem?" I decided to toss the phone across the room just to see if it broke.

"Angry much?"

I laughed, "No just careless I suppose." I was beginning to get tired of people testing me just to see how far I'd go. Candy laughed and our eyes wondered to the television, Teen Mom was showing and we became interested.

"I can't stand how these kids are getting pregnant. They are just too young!" Candice was pouring chocolate syrup over the hot popcorn.

"I know right? I'm in my thirties and I am no where near mommy-hood!" I snatched a piece of popcorn when Candy wasn't looking. I heard a strange buzzing noise and decided to investigate. It was indeed my phone dieing in the corner of the room. The little beeping noise was signaling that I had a new text message. I sighed a picked the deadly weapon up one more time. This time the text was from Maria.

Mickie. I can't believe she's with you. She's not the kinda of person you just invite over! She's pregnant with Randy Orton's baby! Damn why are you hanging with her? Anyway since your occupied I decided to go back on the road. I have a title match against Michelle in two days.

In fury I threw the phone against the wall once more. I shattered in so many pieces that one landed on my face. Little streaks of blood and tears swept off my face and onto the floor. Without thinking I fled to the bathroom. Closed the door, locked it and ran hot water. Under the bathroom sink was my stash. Amazing red whine, candles,chocolate,bath salts, and the occasional book. Without hesitating I grabbed the bottle and all of the other contents my cabinet of wonders had to offer. Candy knocked on the door.

"Micks. Honey what's wrong? There blood on the floor. Let me in." I stripped down and jumped in the tub and poured bubble bath mix into it all.

"The door's unlocked." Once I was settled with my wine, and nothing was visible, "Come on in." The door slowly opened and then swung open when she saw me soaking.

"Oh. You had me worried." She even laughed a little when she saw the wine. That's why I loved Candy she knew everything. She'd been there done that and drank the wine.

"Sorry. Apparently Maria doesn't like you and in two days she has a shot at the title."

"You said she took the two weeks off."

"I did. She changed her mind. I guess she thought she had me in her grasp." Candy was silent. I knew she was thinking about how much a snitch she thought Maria was. Suddenly I felt my cold hands covering my mouth. Then they moved and suddenly I blurted, "She knows your pregnant with Randy's baby." My hands found there way back into there place, over my mouth. All was quiet and Candy closed the door. I imagine she went to her bedroom. Instead of chasing her, I sunk my head in the burning hot, bubble infested water. The sensation my skin felt was amazing. My brown eyes opened just as I hit the surface. Someday I want to go scuba diving. I have this unnatural obsession with water. I loved it and it never tried to kill me, or steal my title. My feet turned a blistering red and soon I found myself humming. To what I'm not sure of, but whatever it was had a nice tune. Right at that moment movies sounded good. I crawled out of the tub and (with nothing but a towel) found my way back into my bedroom. I searched my drawers for pajamas and decided on my only flannel pair. The room was quiet, Candy definitely wasn't here. I slipped ankle socks on and looked in the mirror. My wet hair had left it's mark on my shirt. My fingernail polish was visibly chipping off. But, for some reason I was happy with this. Then it hit me, tonight was a Friday night. SmackDown was on. Weaving my way into the living was strange. Seeing the tiny droplets of blood and the pieces of my Blackberry were almost bitter. I settled in the couch. Candy was sitting on the far end. She already had it tuned in on the station. Together we watched all of the matches. All at once Michelle McCool came out and the screen went into one of those scenic type deals. Instead of beauty, McCool's blond pigtails bopped up on the screen. She sang a demented version of "Old McDonald" which involved, Piggie James. I was breathless. I couldn't do anything. There were table set out with pig cakes on them and my name plastered on balloons. This was my punishment that was for sure. She continued to pick at me. And finally Candy shut off the TV. I stood up to go get my wine but, found I was too weak in the knees. I fell and began to cry. I felt Candy's arms wrap around me and her head gently lay on my shoulders as she said, "McCool is a bitch. Your perfect all the same."

Author Thank Yous;

JeriaMindy4ever

Purple-Dinosaurs13

XxFutureWWEDivaxX

radavis76

Hailey Egan

Hardyfan2

CrazyLove342


	6. Chapter 6

Don't Call It A Comeback

The morning after I had my crying spell, I woke up in a daze. My nose was stuffy and my eyes were red. The soft comforter eased its way off my arms and I sat up. Looking around the room it was easy to see last night had been awful. Tissues and ice cream tubs littered the floor. Seeing this I lied back down trying to remember what had happen. My mind could register the majority of the events but, some were still scratchy. After witnessing Michelle McCool call me a pig, I fell to the ground in tears. Candice held onto me for awhile then she helped me up and led me to my room. She turned down the blankets for me and "tucked" me in. From there I think she sat at my desk and probably watched me for awhile. She always did that. I flexed my feet and yawned. It was time. The sun was shining from the window and it was begging me to come out and play. My two feet hit the floor and I thought, "Thank you God." My hair was curlier than usual. I decided to leave it be. I liked my hair curly. The door was already open. I was hoping that was a good sign. I could hear in the distance my wind chimes tinkling. It should be a great Saturday. In the kitchen, I could see Candy sitting on the counter looking out the window. Her face looked worried and her hair was tangled. She always looked out for me, but it was time for me to look out for her. I needed to be here for her like she was for me.

"Morning sunshine." I startled her a little but she hopped off the counter and came over to where I was standing.

"Morning." She sounded like she hadn't sleep much. I felt so selfish. How could I let her take care of me? She was falling apart.

"How's about I tuck you in bed?" I contemplated on what she was thinking. She was quite tired but still didn't want her defenses kicked senseless.

"That sounds good." I grabbed her hand and towed her to the bedroom. The door to the guest room, had a mint green bulletin board on it. It contained pictures of us on tour. Lillian was in a lot of them as well. Lillian. That was it, I had to call Lillian. Once Candice was in bed and snoring, I picked up the phone. I also made a mental note to get a new cellphone. I dialed Lillian's number and crossed my fingers.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lily bug. It's me Mickie."

"Oh! Hey Micks. What's up?"

"I think we need to talk." I was worried Candice might wake up an her me, so I stepped outside and planted myself in the wicker swing.

"Okay. By the way I saw what happened last night. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. It's not your fault, but aside from that. Candice is pregnant."

"Really?! I always knew she'd work things out with her husband!"

"It's not his." Don't kill the messenger, I thought.

"Who's is it then?" Her tone dropped.

"Randy Orton's."

"Oh my."

"I called because, I myself haven't been..emotionally well. And I can't help but, think I'm not being here for Candy."

"I understand."

"I was hoping there was something you could do. I know it sounds selfish. I have the next two weeks off and Candy's is living with me."

"You don't need to say anything else. I'll be there tomorrow."

"Thanks Lily."

"No problem. I'll catch you later. Bye Micks."

"Bye." The click on the other end was now a sound, I knew I could never get used to. I sat the phone down on a section of the arm rest. I starred at my feet. A mani-pedi would be needed. Plus my phone. And a die job wouldn't suck either. I pursed my lips and sighed. Time for breakfast. I stood up to go back in the house when I heard someone say my name.

"Mickie?" The voice sounded vague and distant.

"Yes?" The words were automatic and I hadn't even turned around. When I did the air went out of my lungs, "J-Jeff?"

"Who else?" His hand gestures were saying, "Okay. Haven't we been through this before?" He made his way to the porch and kissed me on the cheek.

"How goes it?" Tickled to death I all but giggled.

"It goes well I suppose." He took my hand and instantly lead me back to the swing.

"Maria told me Candice was here." My mood was now turning sour.

"Yes she is she's sleeping as we speak." He brushed a piece of hair away from my face. I couldn't stay sour for long.

"That's good. She needs a friend. Your so sweet Mickie. I love that about you." Yeah me too I thought.

"Thanks. I thought you'd be mad."

"Of course not. Maria on the either hand thought she was being replaced. I talked sense into her. I promise."

"I could never replace her, I barely know her." Disappointment sank in.

"I know it. She's fine now. She has a temper and every now and then it flairs." I could finally breathe knowing there was some peace out there.

"Sounds like me."

"Oh. No you? Temper?Shucks!" His smile said the obvious.

"Oh you know me all too well." I was hoping my smile said it all as well. We sat there for a moment. And then his green eyes seemed so close. I could smell his aftershave and I was tempted. This time I leaned in for the kiss and he returned the favor. A second later he pulled away his phone buzzing irritatingly.

"I have to go Mickie. I'll call you later." I didn't have a chance to say goodbye. So I gingerly waved as he practically flew down the road. I could still taste him on my lips.

"Don't go." I whispered. But as usual it was too late. I huffed and puffed for only a moment before I got the chills. Breakfast sounded really good. For a second time, I went into the kitchen. This time it was empty and a new light shined. The linoleum shined and the windows glistened. In moments the stove flickered and the counters began subject to clutter. Eggs, bacon, pancakes and sausage suited me today. It's going to be a great Saturday. Today, I made two plates but, one was stored in the microwave. Where would I eat today? The couch? The table? No I would eat right here on the counter with Butch at my feet. I smiled as Butch whined and begged for just one piece.

"I can't Butchie if I give you some. Daisy, and the gang will know." The words couldn't be more true. Still the dog yearned for bacon. So like a true lover, I slipped him a piece and decided I would do something special for the ferrets. He rejoiced and wagged his tail over to a corner. It had been two hours since, I had put Candy to bed. I debated on whether I should wake her or not. Today was going to be big. I knew it. I went to my room and got dressed. I threw on the jeans and shirt Trish had sent me. Strangely they smelled like her. Weird I would notice anyway. For the first time in awhile I put my make up on and smiled in the mirror. Just as a true lover would. I pulled my hair back and decided it was good this way. Life was good this way. The feeling of belonging was growing on me. Then I decided when, I returned in two weeks. No one would stop me from capturing the title. Hell I might even shot for heavy weight gold. No one was bringing me down.

"Don't call it a comeback. I've been here for years." A smile spread across my face and I punch the air in satisfaction.


	7. Chapter 7

The Ultimate Disappointment.

"Mickie?" Candice had just crawled out of bed and was rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah Hun?" I was swiveling around in my office chair eating yogurt.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"I don't know. Not too long." Candice hated it when she slept for long periods of time. She nodded her head and went to the bathroom. She reminded me of an eight year old waking up after a twelve hour nap. The tangy orange flavor was setting in. I was dressed and ready to go, but I wasn't going anywhere without Candy. She slumped into the couch with her freshly microwaved breakfast. She seemed to enjoy it as much as Butch had.

"Candy?" She was still groggy and I was a little out of synch.

"Huh?" She was chewing some sausage.

"You want to go out today?" Her face lit up and she dropped her fork.

"I'd love to go out today!" She sat her plate down and rushed to her room. I giggled under my breath. Just like Candice to lose interest in food when shopping is mentioned. I myself decided to chance it and wear what I had on. I didn't look too bad. Besides, two weeks is a long time to kick back and relax, why ruin it was make up and dressing up? Candice reappeared, dressed like a mother should.

"I have to call Randy."The smallest mention of Randy made me flinch. He wasn't known for being a nice person.

"Okay." I smiled. A fake smile of course. I would never support her decision to be with him. Soon we were in my car, talking about stupid billboards.

"Oh my! That one has Bush on it and says, "Miss me yet"." We laughed. We were both democrats but, that kind.

"I do not miss him!" Candice giggled. Our first stop was to look at our local, "Forever 21". The store smelled funny. It seemed to me, only teens liked this place. Candice drifted from rack to rack. She skipped over her usual findings. This left me to wonder. She would normally dive in head first, but today she was carefully scanning.

"Candy, is there something wrong?" I'd caught her attention.

"Oh. No, I'm just trying to find things I can wear long term. With the baby and all, I mean." The look on her face said she was sad. I didn't know what to say. I've never been put in that situation. We spent about half an hour in there. Then, we decided on "American Eagle." Usually, I don't go in there. Ever. Growing up, I lived off Wal-Mart clothes. Nowadays, I could afford anything but still preferred the usual. Once the shopping was over, we sat down in the courtyard for lunch. We split a large plate of Chinese food. I wasn't as hungry as usual, so Candice ate most of it. I was fine with it. She was a growing girl. With a baby on the way. Riding home was like the first ride, we both talked and sang to the radio. That's when I remembered, I had to pick up my new phone. The lady at the counter, looked to be my age. She had thick framed glasses, and long red hair pulled back tightly. Her name tag said, "Esteem." She was undoubtedly beautiful. She asked me why I smashed my phone. I just told her, "I'm a professional wrestler. I forgot my phone in my pocket during a match. Trust me, it won't happen again." She looked at me in disbelief. I must be a tremendously bad liar. Once inside the car, my phone was bursting with messages. How? I have no clue. Apparently, when I brought my first phone in for repair the backed everything up. Strange, yes but I don't guess I'll miss typing five hundred phone numbers back into the device. The first message was from Linda reminding me I had an anger management class on Monday. Candice giggled, "And let me guess, Layla gets to go to some sort of educational class?" Even if she did, it wouldn't be much of assistants. The next message was from Maria. The title read, "URGENT." The message basically told me to call her. So I did. It rang once before she picked it up.

"Hello?!" Maria answered in a panick.

"Maria? It's Mickie. Is there something wrong?" There was a moment of silence, then a cry of what seemed like desperation.

"Oh Mickie. It's awful." I then decided to pull over on the side of the road.

"Okay. What's wrong?"

"Vickie. She set up my title match. It was a house show. At first I was winning. Then Michelle literally pulled my hair out. I was leaning against the ropes for support. She sat on me! Nearly cutting off all circulation. The Layla and Vickie came out and sprayed me in the face with a fire extinguisher. My eyes are horrible. Needless to say, I didn't win."

"I'm so sorry Honey." The truth was, I was sorry she got hurt. Not sorry she didn't win the title.

"That's just the beginning. I went to Teddy's office to complain. Vickie was there. She said 'Teddy I have a plan. You'll just love it.' So I decided to hide out and hear what she had to say."

The way she said made my stomach curl, "What did she say?"

"She said, ' I've decided to become Michelle's manager. We have a plan to keep Piggy James out of Smack down. You see, when she goes to do her roundhouse kick, Michelle will twist and snap her foot. It's perfect right?' I was so disgusted. I emerged from my hiding place a told Vickie she had no right. It was strange. Teddy seemed so, out of it. He told me to just go home. I'm not in trouble or anything."

"That's nice. So what your saying is, I have two weeks to figure out a new finisher?"

"Sort of."

"That's nice." Candice had her seat belt off and was twisted so that she could see me.

"I called someone I think could help you out. She said she'd be in North Carolina in two days."

"Who is supposed to help me?"

"Someone who knows a lot of female based finishers."

"Like?"

"Melina."


	8. Chapter 8

The Ultimate Disappointment.

"Mickie?" Candice had just crawled out of bed and was rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah Hun?" I was swiveling around in my office chair eating yogurt.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"I don't know. Not too long." Candice hated it when she slept for long periods of time. She nodded her head and went to the bathroom. She reminded me of an eight year old waking up after a twelve hour nap. The tangy orange flavor was setting in. I was dressed and ready to go, but I wasn't going anywhere without Candy. She slumped into the couch with her freshly microwaved breakfast. She seemed to enjoy it as much as Butch had.

"Candy?" She was still groggy and I was a little out of synch.

"Huh?" She was chewing some sausage.

"You want to go out today?" Her face lit up and she dropped her fork.

"I'd love to go out today!" She sat her plate down and rushed to her room. I giggled under my breath. Just like Candice to lose interest in food when shopping is mentioned. I myself decided to chance it and wear what I had on. I didn't look too bad. Besides, two weeks is a long time to kick back and relax, why ruin it was make up and dressing up? Candice reappeared, dressed like a mother should.

"I have to call Randy."The smallest mention of Randy made me flinch. He wasn't known for being a nice person.

"Okay." I smiled. A fake smile of course. I would never support her decision to be with him. Soon we were in my car, talking about stupid billboards.

"Oh my! That one has Bush on it and says, "Miss me yet"." We laughed. We were both democrats but, that kind.

"I do not miss him!" Candice giggled. Our first stop was to look at our local, "Forever 21". The store smelled funny. It seemed to me, only teens liked this place. Candice drifted from rack to rack. She skipped over her usual findings. This left me to wonder. She would normally dive in head first, but today she was carefully scanning.

"Candy, is there something wrong?" I'd caught her attention.

"Oh. No, I'm just trying to find things I can wear long term. With the baby and all, I mean." The look on her face said she was sad. I didn't know what to say. I've never been put in that situation. We spent about half an hour in there. Then, we decided on "American Eagle." Usually, I don't go in there. Ever. Growing up, I lived off Wal-Mart clothes. Nowadays, I could afford anything but still preferred the usual. Once the shopping was over, we sat down in the courtyard for lunch. We split a large plate of Chinese food. I wasn't as hungry as usual, so Candice ate most of it. I was fine with it. She was a growing girl. With a baby on the way. Riding home was like the first ride, we both talked and sang to the radio. That's when I remembered, I had to pick up my new phone. The lady at the counter, looked to be my age. She had thick framed glasses, and long red hair pulled back tightly. Her name tag said, "Esteem." She was undoubtedly beautiful. She asked me why I smashed my phone. I just told her, "I'm a professional wrestler. I forgot my phone in my pocket during a match. Trust me, it won't happen again." She looked at me in disbelief. I must be a tremendously bad liar. Once inside the car, my phone was bursting with messages. How? I have no clue. Apparently, when I brought my first phone in for repair the backed everything up. Strange, yes but I don't guess I'll miss typing five hundred phone numbers back into the device. The first message was from Linda reminding me I had an anger management class on Monday. Candice giggled, "And let me guess, Layla gets to go to some sort of educational class?" Even if she did, it wouldn't be much of assistants. The next message was from Maria. The title read, "URGENT." The message basically told me to call her. So I did. It rang once before she picked it up.

"Hello?!" Maria answered in a panick.

"Maria? It's Mickie. Is there something wrong?" There was a moment of silence, then a cry of what seemed like desperation.

"Oh Mickie. It's awful." I then decided to pull over on the side of the road.

"Okay. What's wrong?"

"Vickie. She set up my title match. It was a house show. At first I was winning. Then Michelle literally pulled my hair out. I was leaning against the ropes for support. She sat on me! Nearly cutting off all circulation. The Layla and Vickie came out and sprayed me in the face with a fire extinguisher. My eyes are horrible. Needless to say, I didn't win."

"I'm so sorry Honey." The truth was, I was sorry she got hurt. Not sorry she didn't win the title.

"That's just the beginning. I went to Teddy's office to complain. Vickie was there. She said 'Teddy I have a plan. You'll just love it.' So I decided to hide out and hear what she had to say."

The way she said made my stomach curl, "What did she say?"

"She said, ' I've decided to become Michelle's manager. We have a plan to keep Piggy James out of Smack down. You see, when she goes to do her roundhouse kick, Michelle will twist and snap her foot. It's perfect right?' I was so disgusted. I emerged from my hiding place a told Vickie she had no right. It was strange. Teddy seemed so, out of it. He told me to just go home. I'm not in trouble or anything."

"That's nice. So what your saying is, I have two weeks to figure out a new finisher?"

"Sort of."

"That's nice." Candice had her seat belt off and was twisted so that she could see me.

"I called someone I think could help you out. She said she'd be in North Carolina in two days."

"Who is supposed to help me?"

"Someone who knows a lot of female based finishers."

"Like?"

"Melina."


	9. Chapter 9

Broken Bones.

The sterile smell of bleach woke me up. There was a cast on my left leg and stinging feelings all over my face. The needles in my arms were extremely cold. Then it dawned on me.

"Doctor!" I screamed as loud as my sore throat would let me. Soon a distressed nurse came into my room.

"Can I help you Miss James?"

"Where's Candice?"

"Next door."

"Take me to her."

"I can't do that."

"The hell you can't!" They were wheeling me into Candice's room and I soon remember the whole accident.

We were driving to the mall and someone hit us from the side. The hit very hard and I passed out. Candice was watching TV looking like herself. Lillian was in the corner reading some fashion magazine.

"Mickie!" Candice jumped out of the hospital bed.

"Are you okay?" I was so scared something would be wrong even though she was standing here holding me.

"Yeah I'm fine. You're the only one hurt.."

"It's okay. Really I'm fine." The nurse huffed, "How much can I pay you to let me room with her?" I was genuinely angered by her vocal disapproval.

"Nothing. I'll just go get your things and leave you here."

"Thank you." Soon we were talking about the accident and I wondered what would happen when I called Stephanie.

"Candy, can I use your phone?"

"Why?"

"I need to call and tell Stephanie."

"Oh. I already called. They said okay. Stephanie said she'd come see you sometime this week."

"That's just great."

"I guess." Lillian was pretty quite. This alarmed me.

"What's wrong Lily?"

"Oh. Nothing I'm just thinking." Her face displayed many emotions and so did Candice's. I felt the news coming.

"Actually...She said they might release you..." Candice looked down.

"That's okay. Really. I'll be fine." It was quite after this. I felt like it would be permanently. Afterall, if they wouldn't let me wrestle what was left to say?

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

Catch & Release

Every night before I go to bed, I thank God for giving me all he has. I talk about my job, financial worries, and the state my loved ones are in. Tonight however, I find myself talking about being fired. I talk about how much I'll miss being a Diva. Then I carefully turn myself (positioning my leg just right) and close my eyes. I can only hear the rain beating on the windows. I just need to relax and let the pressure fade away. Slowly my mind falls asleep, and my body follows.

"So Mickie. Tell us, what's it like to be unemployed?" The blinding white lights make way for two slim figures. Michelle and Layla.

"I-I'm not fired. Not yet. I haven't got the call." The two burst in retched laughter.

"But Mickie, you know you'll get the call."

"No. I won't!" I start shaking my head and soon I realize I'm awake and two nurses are checking my stats.

"Miss James, can we give you something to help you sleep?" No.

"Yes, that would be great." Not really.

"One second." And soon I'm asleep again. This time, it's Jeff that appears.

"Mickie. You know I love you. C'mon girl, we haven't even fucked yet."

"Jeff you're so disgusting go away!" I'm pushing him away and then he disappears. Then a black door opens. I look in and see Jeff and Matt snorting cocaine off a title belt. I slam the door and my eyes open to see that it's now 9:30 AM. As good a time to awake as ever.

"Are you okay?" Lillian is starring at me with astonished eyes.

"Yeah. I had a bad dream."

"I can tell." It would seem that staying in a hospital would be fun. No work, no stress, no Layla and Michelle. But this visit was over. They sent me home to relax with Candice and get on the fast track to recovery. Recovery. I never thought I would be injured like this. I always thought I would go down in flames in a brutal match up. Never did I believe I would be in a car accident that ended my career. But had it ruined everything? Only time would give me that answer... When we finally made it home, Butch greeted me at the door ever so affectionate. He had missed me terribly and I could tell. My answering machine was flashing red.

"You have five new messages."

"Damn." My finger without hesitation wanted to press the play back button, but my heart did not. I pressed it anyway, I was going to have to face the blinking light sooner or later.

"Hey Mickie, it's Matt I was just calling to see if you were okay. Call me back." So Matt's voice was on I did not care for but today it was seemingly alright to hear.

"Mickie, this is your Mom. Call me." Mom. There is someone I have not talked to in a really long time.

"Miss James, this Alissa Janis. I am calling on behalf of Stephanie McMahon. She is wishing you a quick recovery and would like for you to remain on staff." Thank God. No release for me. The waves of relief came swimming over me.

"Mickie, he it's Jeff. Call me I would love to take you to dinner." Bullshit.

"Hello Miss James, this is your mysterious admirer. I would absolutely love it if you call me back. My number is: 754-3672. Call me." Of all the things I had thought about while in the hospital this mystery was one I had not even rambled about. Who could this be? The bigger question was, why would Jeff still call? Why had Matt called? Out of the five messages I had received, only three of them really mattered. And with that, I walked into the living room and slept on the couch right up until the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"You sound really groggy. I'll be there in five minutes be ready."

"Who the hell-"

"It's me, Jeff?"

The call dropped and I felt like locked everything and hiding, but as fate would have it, five minutes isn't enough to do much of anything.


	11. Chapter 11

Freedom Song

"Jeff. Why are you here?"

"I heard about your accident." He tossed some smashed and half dead roses onto my lap.

"What the hell? Leave now." I pointed to the door and and threw the sorry excuse for flowers at him.

"No."

"Leave or I will call the law."

"Call them."

Three hours later, the police had successfully removed Jeff from my property. It broke my heart but, I told him to leave and he should have left. Lillian and Candice were talking about colors to paint the baby's nursery. Butch and I were laying in my bed watching TV. Then the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello is Miss James there?"

"This is she."

"Hello, this is Melina."

"Hi Melina."

"I was going to help you out, and I still will when you get better. But, I was wondering if you wanted to have some girl time together?"

"Sure, that sounds like fun."

"Good I'll be at your house tomorrow evening."

**Click**

Melina and I were not the closest of friends really. She was really sweet and I loved that she wanted to make things easier and better for me. She and Candice didn't like each other at all. I would have to find someway to get the two separate. Lillian and Melina got along but, weren't close close. It was hard to say why we weren't but we just weren't. I found it really hard to stay awake after everything and just passed out. When I woke up it was pretty late at night. Everyone else was asleep and I didn't want to wake anyone. I went outside to fed my k oi fish and sat on the porch swing. The midnight air was deeply soothing and the swaying of the swing comforted my always aching body. I heard the phone ringing from the kitchen and decided to answer it.

"Hello."

"Is Candice there?"

"She's asleep. Whom may I ask is this?"

"Randy. I forgot the time difference."

"Oh. I don't think you should call here."

"I just wanted to tell her I sent her a package today. And that I was sorry."

"I don't believe that would really make things better."

"I know it. I'm sorry Mickie I really am."

"I believe you."

"I have to go Samantha is home with the baby."

No matter how many times I told myself I would always stand up for Candy and be her hero, I wanted to believe Randy. I wanted to believe he was sorry for what he did. I was happy for Candice. She was happy without a man. She was pregnant. One things we all though would be years ahead of us was babies. Lillian wanted one but didn't have the time and me? I can't see myself ever having one due to the not having a father. My Dad raised me the way a man should as did my Mom. With the life I live I can;t imagine bringing a child into this mess. Candy was different though. She was ready for her baby. I didn't mind sharing a house with her or the screaming child she was about to have. I guess I just wanted my freedom and no one could ever say that I didn't have any. I was under no obligation to anyone but myself. That's all I could ever ask for these day.


	12. Chapter 12

Written In The Stars

It was seven in the morning and Candice and I were sitting in a waiting room. I was so tired that I found myself nodding off and Candice would poke me in the side trying to keep me awake. My legs ached and my eyes burned from lack of sleep.

"Miss Michelle. The doctor will see you know." Candice jumped up quick and dropped her maternal magazine on the table, "C'mon Mickie." I followed Candice's hair back to the room. I was too tired to pay any attention as to where we were going. Once we were settled in our room, the nurse left. I was starring at the health posters on the wall warnings of Fetal Alcohol Syndrome and AIDS were slapped haphazardly on the wall.

"I'm nervous."

"Why? We already know you're pregnant." I wasn't trying to be funny nor was I being rude.

"What if something is wrong with the baby?" I never thought of things that way, Candice always thought of things like that. It was almost like she was pessimistic but really she was just being honest. I didn't know what to say, so I stayed silent. The doctor strolls in and shakes my hand. The doctor must think Candice and I are lesbians because he says, "Miss Michelle it's nice to finally meet your partner." And he smiles meaningfully.

"She's my best friend Dr. Santos. Not my partner." She laughs innocently and the doctor blushes.

"It's a common mistake." I smile to ease the embarrassment. I had to pardon myself and rush to the bathroom before I peed on myself. It was so early that I forgot all about my phone being in my pocket. I was washing my hands when it started to vibrate.

"Hello?"

"Hey sexy."

"Hi Lillian."

"How's Candy?"

"She's good. I just escaped to pee, and I'm on my way back to the room."

"Oh. Call when you get out."

"Okay."

Lillian must have been worried too. And that's when it hit me. We were professional wrestlers. Our bodies have gone through hell. What if our bodies weren't meant to have kids? What is because of our jobs, we could never carry a child? The thought alone scared me. Sure, now I was on top of things and happy. But what happens when I decide to settle down and have kids? I shook the thought from my head and continued to walk back to my chair. When I open the door, the doctor is gone and Candice is ready to leave. I focus in on her face and see she is crying.

"Candy! What's wrong?" She started to smile and I felt a hundred pounds lighter.

"They're twins." I can't picture my life with two mini-Candice Michelles. But that's okay because I have eight months to figure it out...

A little while later...

In celebration of Candice having twins, Lillian and I cooked a big dinner. We made spaghetti and garlic bread, Caesar salad and had lemon cake for desert. She was satisfied and after dinner, she headed to bed. Lillian and I decided to sit outside for a bit. We ended up laying on the grass in the backyard. We lay there until the moon and the stars painted the sky.

"Mickie?"

"Yeah Lily?"

"What do you think of Candice and Randy?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't decided what to feel."

"Me either. I love her but she was wrong to sleep with a married man."

"Yeah but, when it happened things weren't like that you know? She did it because they loved each other."

"Yeah. When I found out that she was having to leave with you I cried a lot. She was always independent and now she as things to abide by."

"I know. I cried too."

Maybe none of us really would ever know what to say or feel. Maybe some of us could never have children but right now, we were three 'sisters' living in a medium sized house and in seven months there would be two babies crying... At this moment, nothing else could matter and that was all we knew and felt.


	13. Chapter 13

If This Is A Dream, I'm Sleeping More Often.

Butch & I were sitting on the steps to the front porch. Candice was in the bathroom and Lillian was on the phone. We're on the verge of leaving to go shopping but something is holding us all back. There's no real drama or situation that should come between us. Really we should be happy and smiling. There's just this pang in my chest and I know Candy has it too. It's just this random emotion that keeps us from laughing & being joyful. Butch sensed my remorse and licked my face.

"Mickie?" My eyes slowly made their way up to see a short and very pregnant woman.

"Yes?" I searched every inch of her face looking for something familiar and found nothing.

"I just moved next door. My name is Tammy. I knew that you were vastly popular in the wrestling world.. I used to be. Anyway, I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner sometime on say.. Thursday?"

"Um." I was hesitating for longer than I should have, "Yes. I would really like that." She smiled and nodded and turned around and walked through my wide and prosperous lawn to hers.

Thursday came faster than I anticipated. It was almost noon before I remembered about my dinner date with Tammy. I had a dilemma. Go without Candice & Lillian, or surprise Tammy with more mouths to feed. Also, I could not just ask her to eat with us. What if she had already started cooking? Decisions. Decisions. I decided to walk to her house and spring up on her porch and see if she minded the girls coming too. The trek across my yard was longer than I remembered. The again, being a tour all the time I never had time to walk anywhere.. And to add to the walk, I was on crutches thanks to the accident. I was so deep in my thoughts, I never noticed Tammy waving at me in a questionable manor.

"Mickie! Why are you even up & walking?" She slipped some flip flops on and waddled as fast as she could over to me.

"It's okay. Really, I can walk on my own accord." She waved her hands in disagreement. She looped her arm around my waist and helped me to the porch and inside. I was relieved to be greeted by a small dog and a normal lavender accented kitchen.

Sitting around a small oval shaped, wooden table; Lillian, Candice, Tammy & myself became to talk about wrestling, clothes, pregnancy and even our dogs eating habits. It's then that I suddenly figure out exactly who Tammy is. The blonde hair. The familiar complexion. The lean legs. She was the original diva...


	14. Chapter 14

Mistaken Identities

"Sunny?" The words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them. Tammy slowly pushed her food around with her fork and looked down, "Yeah. I wasn't sure if you would remember. I half hoped that you wouldn't." I felt bad. Why did she half hope I wouldn't remember her?

"Why half hope Tammy?" I was torn between calling her Tammy or Sunny.

"Things were rocky I'm sure you know. I don't always like to talk about it." The second she finished that sentence I felt that pang in my heart. Was I heading down this road? All those times the people backstage complained about me... Was it going to lead to this?

"Oh..I'm sorry I brought it up. I won't mention it again." She smiled and started to eat again, "You know, my best friend Candice is also pregnant."

"Really? How far along?" I couldn't precisely say. After all, I wasn't the one carrying.

"She's showing a little. Twin girls." Tammy's eyes widen and her fork dropping causing a loud clatter.

"Me too!" Four little girls running around? Oy vey.

"That's great! Do you want to meet her?" After I said it I regretted it.

"Sure, let's go." I secretly hoped Candice wasn't vomiting or that Lillian wasn't preoccupied.

"Do you need help?" I so wanted to say no.

"No, let's take the road instead of the grass."

"Okay."

It was really late and Tammy had walked home already. Candice had made a new friend and Lillian remained skeptical. I was somewhere in between. I didn't know what to think about Tammy given that I knew the stories. What scared me was the thought of me becoming her. Tammy was sweet and good natured. But I didn't want to be that outcast of wrestling. She can't even talk about what happened. That unnerved me. I wanted to know what happened. After Candice went to bed, Lillian & I were watching TV silently.

"What do you know?" I didn't have to turn to face her nor did I say anything else. She knew exactly what the question meant.

"I know that she & Sable were mortal enemies. Vince fired her because she couldn't get along with Sable. There were other rumors too. Like rumors that she slept around with a lot of the guys." I didn't say anything. I felt sickened that certain people backstage had to much influence that they could get anyone fired. I hated that her story was so similar to mine that it was uncanny. I sighed and found myself too tired to keep up with anything, "Night Lilly Bug."

"Night Micks."

I lied awake in my bed thinking about everything. How fair was it that people could say whatever about Tammy- about me and suddenly we're gone? It wasn't fair. I had to change it. I had to. I had to become a monster to defeat the world's monsters. I refuse to have someone stick the fork in me and tell the world I'm done. No one will mistaken my identity from someone who will just bend and give in.


End file.
